


Night Whispers

by jelazakazone



Series: Camelot Drabbles [12]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 2012, M/M, UST, camelot drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 17:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/jelazakazone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur gets his hopes up.  <a href="http://camelot-drabble.livejournal.com/99353.html"> Originally posted on lj here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Whispers

**Author's Note:**

> I attempted to write something that would put me in solidarity with my friends doing p-thon. I know this is shorter than a pthon entry would be; have pity on me, I’m in the Caribbean. Thanks to castmeaway for encouragement and a quick beta read.

“Merlin.”  
  
Arthur whispered the name over the nape of his lover’s neck, hoping his breath would rouse the man.  
  
He slid his hand over warm skin, his own flesh tingling at the contact, and sighed. Merlin could sleep like the dead. He rolled away, onto his back and contemplated the situation. He’d awoken from a dream that had left him gasping and with his cock full and hard. He gently ran his hand over his length and thumbed at his sensitive nipples.  
  
A moan caught his attention and he gladly rolled back to spoon up to Merlin, gluing himself to the man’s back. Merlin’s arm flailed out and Arthur’s heart caught in his throat.  
  
“Merlin,” he whispered a little louder. “Are you awake?”  
  
A snore was the reply.  
  
Arthur let out the breath he’d been holding and resigned himself to frustration. He rolled away from Merlin, damning him under his breath.  
  
Trying to ignore his arousal, Arthur started to think about an upcoming council meeting, knowing the tedium would drain any and all excitement from him. There were rules to be followed and some other stuff that he was losing track of as sleep started to overtake his fuzzy mind.  
  
Just as he was about to drop off that final edge into sleepy oblivion, Merlin rolled over, spooning him and gently sliding his arm around Arthur.  
  
Arthur perked up again and whispered, “Merlin? You awake?”  
  
Another snore resounded and Arthur’s heart sank, again, before he decided the situation was hopeless. He resolved to go to sleep.  
  
Arthur’s cock had other ideas; it was staying stiff and throbbing. He couldn’t help but stroke it, but Merlin’s hand was kind of in the way and he kept bumping into it. The warmth of Merlin at his back only frustrated him more and he gritted his teeth.  
  
“Merlin,” he hissed more urgently.  
  
Nothing.


End file.
